Afraid to fall
by edward.obsessed.idiot
Summary: He was a boy who sang about love & had already fallen hard and fast for the girl who writes about it but is Afraid to fall… What will he do when the biggest hurdle in the love story is the girl he loves. Can he make a anti-love love him?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Ok here it is my latest one shot :D I have no idea how i have completed this one in a weeks time normally it takes more time or i should i say i am more lazy to type it :D**

**Any way the whole story triggered in my mid when i was listening "A thousand years". Not but he particular phrase "_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall" _So here it is afraid to fall :)**

**SO go on and read it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my crazy imagination :D**

Love….

It's something every person wants let it be a kid, boy, girl or parents. So did I when I was small but things changed as time passed. My parents had a hard time because of love. They got married young because they wanted to live every living moment together. But they didn't know that their love needed more things which counted money for which you need to have a degree which my parents didn't have because of love. I spent majority of my childhood seeing them fight for stuff but as time passed on they got stabled but those fights didn't help me favor the so called "LOVE". Throughout the high school I saw girls and boys cheating, fighting and lying in the name of love. And when Alice's parents, my sister-in-law, disowned her for loving my brother it was the last grain in the bowl and it was official I was ANTI-LOVE. It was quite ironic I was an author known for her novels about romance but had no romance in her life. Sitting here in the public library I was working on my novel "LOVE CONQURERS ALL" which was based on my parents. It was a tribute to their life and the hurdles they passed. Love was something I desired but was just afraid, of hurt, heart break, problems. I was just afraid to fall.

"Umm excuse me can I sit here" with those words a voice woke me up from my wide eyed dreaming.

EPOV

Never in my entire life of 25 years did it take me so long to grab a girl's attention and after I became famous I never tried because girls for the lack of better word "threw" themselves on me. This was the reason for the lack of my romantic life. When I was small my mum always taught me to respect women but when they don't respect themselves they certainly don't land in the category of 'my type of girl' if I had a type. But I never taught I would find the girl of my dreams here in local library but apparently she was too busy furiously typing in her laptop but from few seconds she has been just staring at the screen. Well I have had enough now it's time to bring on Edward charm.

"Umm excuse me can I sit here" I said. She looked a bit startled when she looked at me but composed herself and mumbled a 'sure'. Now that's weird she should have recognized me by now. A huge poster of my next album was hanged just outside the library. This one was seriously hurting me ego. When I looked at her carefully she looked familiar, I didn't know where I saw her but I certainly did somewhere and then chose the cheesiest pick up line.

"I am not trying to flirt with you but I have really seen you somewhere..."

She looked up from her laptop and smiled. And that's it she stole my heart away.

"Well that's a possibility, I am Bella swan" and she brought her hand forward for a shake.

Now I know where I have seen her. She is an author, a famous one I might add. That's what she doing typing so furiously in the lappy. I shook my hands with her I felt a surge of electricity passed through out my body.

"Edward Cullen" I said

There was a flicker of reorganization on her face.

"Midnight sun?"

At last! She has heard my album it was not my best selling album but it was closest to me because it had all of my favorite composition inspired by either my family or friends.

"You know most of the people recognize me for twilight, I am actually surprised that you've heard it. It's not one my best selling albums."

"Maybe it's not the best selling but it does have the best songs. Twilight was great but midnight sun it has a soul to it. "

"Thanks "I said smiling.

"You're welcome"

She was about to carry on with her work when I interrupted her again I didn't wanted to end this conversation. We talked about everything and nothing she told me about the novel she was writing as a tribute to her parents. But all too soon she got a call.

"Crap! I need to rush or my sister-in-law will kill me. I supposed to meet her at the dinner and I am already late. It was great talking to you. .. bye."

"Bye"

With that she rushed out. I went through our whole conversation again in my mind that's when it hit me I forgot to take her number. Shit! I ran outside to see whether I could catch up with her. But my angel was nowhere to be found. Maybe she flew away. ..

Well fate brought us together once maybe it can do a favor on me by doing it again.

BPOV

Alice though I was a weirdo for coming in an amusement park to write my novel. But children inspire me like no one else can. The way they see life is just so enjoyable. They are free like a bird. The biggest problem then is that you don't have a toy or your best friend is not talking to you. Small problems in the eyes of adults but tragedy of their life. With a sigh I continued with my writing. That's when I saw a flash of bronze. It sure can't be him. Can it?

Talking to Edward yesterday was refreshing. Never I life had I talked so freely to a person I just met that too a boy, a handsome I might add. And sure enough there he was talking to small cute kid with a curly hair. Was he married and had children too?

But why was I thinking about this. I didn't matter to me if he was married or not, was it? I knew my brain was going to a dangerous territory. One I never wanted to venture with. Even though my brain was flashing a red signal my legs took me to the place where he was standing. It was like they had a mind of their own.

EPOV

"Are you stalking me?" A voice asked

And it belonged to none another than Bella swan. I guess fate did do a favor on me.

"No I am not. But I surely think YOU are"

"Who me I was perfectly fine sitting there in the corner writing my novel until I saw a flash of bronze"

"You certainly choose great places to write your novels don't you"

"Umm-hmm I guess I do. But what are you doing here? And who was that cute boy?"

"Well that's my nephew, I owed Emmett one. So in return I had to bring Henry to amusement park to his friend's birthday party"

In return she just giggled.

"Anyway I was leaving I am almost done"

"NO!"

"Sorry?"

"I mean c'mon you can't leave me here alone. Have some mercy on me"

"Well what if you wouldn't have found me here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well let's not just dwell on what if… it's not a good thing to do"

"Hmm then come with me I stay just five minutes away from here you can come get Henry when he's done"

THAT I'll be fine with.

"Sure let me just inform Henry about it and come"

BPOV

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! Inviting a practical stranger to MY HOUSE. This was totally not me some one must have possessed me.

But having Edward in my house was not all that bad he was a friendly person talking to him made me feel light I was not it my usual depressed moods.

"Umm… Bella can you do me a favor?" He was a bit hesitant which made me wonder what the favor was.

"Depends on what you ask"

"Well there is this party I need to attend it is sort of compulsory and I need a date for it. Please do me the favor by coming with me. PLEASE. Because any other girl with either is all sultry or plain boring please save me going with me"

"What if they are sultry... you would enjoy wouldn't you" I asked waggling my eyebrows.

"Puh-leeez! I have some standards!"

"Where the party?"

"It's at some Brandon's the fashion house. They invited me as chief guest for their fashion show"

And then I was giggling like a fool. It sure has to be the mountain of coincident. Edward furrowed his eyebrows at this.

"WHAT?" his asked irritated.

"Well Edward I have to go to the party with or without you. The owner of Brandon's is my sister in law Alice. "

A goofy smile lit on Edwards face.

"Then it's a date?"

"It's a date" I said smiling.

EPOV

It was official I believed in faith. Right now I was in the party with bella. She looked stunning wearing that little black dress with those fuck me shoes. IT was official I fell hard and fast for this girl.

"You know I have never seen her smile like that" said bella's brother jasper.

I just smiled.

"But it's not just fun games Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella never had a boy friend"

"Why?" Now I was utterly confused how the beautiful angel can never have a lover?

"Normally you know people face obstacles after they fell in live but the biggest obstacle for you is up and front"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella is anti-love Edward all through her life she saw my parents suffer because they got married young but they don't regret it and Alice parent's disowned her for loving me instead of the boy who would have fortune to their business and the school play boys and sluts didn't actually help her favor it so she thinks it only brings problems and a heart break and nothing else. What she doesn't understand that all problems are worth it when in the end of the day you see your lover smile"

I was utterly shocked at the new things that were revealed. My angel who was smiling right was scared inside. I was a boy who sang about love who had already fallen hard and fast for the girl who writes about it but is Afraid to fall…

* * *

><p><em>6 months later…<em>

"Bella would you hurry the fuck up we are already late" I shouted while honking the horn.

"I am late because of you not me, if you wouldn't had misplace my charger we would have hit the road 20 minutes ago!" she shouted back

I can't believe it has been six months since I have met bella and every day I find a new reason to love her. In her I am her best friend who she has shared all her secrets with including the way she feels about love. I know for a fact she loves me, she just has to realize it now. Right now I was waiting for her in my car so that we can go to the resort. All of us Emmett, rose, alice, jazz, bella and me had become a great gang in past six months. All of them new my little secret and helped in every way they can. This picnic was a part of their planning and Alice predicted when we'll come back from this trip I won't be a friend who is a boy but her boy friend. And finally bella was back in car.

"Took you long enough to find it" I said while turning the engine on and racing through the road.

"Oh c'mon spare me and any way your maniac driving will easily take us the resort with ample of time to spare"

"I don't drive like a maniac!"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't "

"Do "

"Don't"

"It's a never ending fight Edward so just admit your defeat and keep driving" She said poking her tongue at me. And I did as she asked.

BPOV

I can blindly say last six months have been the best of my life. Meeting Edward at the library was the best thing happened to me not just I found a best friend in him but also a bear like brother in Emmett and strong head friend in rose. I was really excited for this break. Everyone had arrived before us to the resort for which Edward gave me a pointed look to which I just shrugged. He can't blame me though I couldn't come all the way here without my laptops charger. Everyone was just in the lobby for the room keys. And we joined them.

"What happened Eddie-boy a bit rusted are you" Thank you Emmett now he will start bitching about me being late like an old granny and he did just that.

"Oh it's okay anyway I have a surprise for you now close your eyes" said Emmett

"What are you Emmett two? " Edward asked sarcastically.

"Oh just do it!" Emmett exclaimed

"Okay fine"

And as soon as Edward closed his eyes a strawberry blonde girl, who looked like she was freaking super model came and stood front of him. And Emmett said open.

"Tanya" Edward exclaimed and hugged her.

And suddenly I don't know why but I wasn't all too excited.

EPOV

Seeing Tanya after such a long time felt really good. We had a great time in college but that to part ways because of our careers. Everyone thought we were dating in college the thing they didn't knew was that Tanya my 'rumored' girlfriend wasn't straight. She was a lesbian but hide the fact but she was pretty open about it as soon as she left the college. I wanted to introduce her to bella but she was nowhere to be found.

"Umm…. Guys where's bella?"

They all just shrugged very innocently. Then it all just clicked.

"This is your plan isn't it?"

"Maybe" said Emmett in childlike voice.

"Seriously Emmett you think this could work bella never responds like other girls do what make you think this will be an exception?"

"Well firstly I might agree bells is a bit different but she is a girl and let me tell you little secret about us no matter if we have claimed him or no but the boy we love is just ours in our mind. So bella sure would be jealous I can guarantee that" Alice said.

"I just hope it doesn't back fire guys" I said defeated

"Oh c'mon eddie-kins don't sweat. No fear when Tanya is here" said Tanya with a wink

"That is the reason of my fear tan!"

"Don't worry Edward I know this will work. And you know better than to bet against me." Alice said rather smug.

"I hope so, I truly do." I said with a sigh.

I found bella sitting in her room in front of her laptop. She promised me that she won't bury herself in her novel in this trip and she broke t on the first day. GREAT!

"Breaking promises is not like you bella" with the most serious face I could muster

"Oh hey! Sorry I didn't thought I would see you for while and everyone else where having good couple bonding time and I didn't wanted to be the extra wheel. And I didn't break my promise I wasn't working on my novel was just going through some mails that's all" She said with a shrug.

"And why did you thought you won't see me for while" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Umm I thought you would want to catch up with Tanya" she said with her head down. She looked so sad that I wanted to call off the whole plan but then again I felt glad that I wasn't imaging things bella swan did had some feelings about me and I hoped after this trip she will realize them.

BPOV

In whole trip I felt like a third wheel Edward never left me alone but Tanya was always with him. Hugging him, touching him. Right now we were going in for a ride in Ferris wheel and all the couples were sitting together and Edward was with Tanya. I felt wanted, rejected. So I ran away from there and no one realized that I even left. Traitor tears escaped from my eyes and I felt week. I don't know why I was feeling like this. Edward wasn't my boyfriend but he did promise me that he would be me and he wasn't.

_He was the whole time but 'tan' presence disturbed you and he didn't break his promise _said my bitchy side to me. And she was right he didn't but I still blamed him. As if right on clue he entered into my room.

"What are you doing here? And why did you came back?" he sounded angry. But he didn't had any right to he was enjoying so was everyone so why being all concerned now?

"WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU IT'S NOT LIKE YOU MISSED ME OR SOMETHING!" I snapped at him. He looked shocked never have ever snapped at Edward. Angry, yes but shouted at him never. And now he looked even more concerned seeing me cry.

"Hey what's the matter why are you crying" his voice was soft now.

"It's nothing"

"No it's not something is bothering you and you know you can tell me don't you?" he looked hurt but I wasn't in my right

"YES IT IS NOW STOP BOTHERING ME! 'TAN' MIGHT WONDERING WHERE YOU WENT OFF SO GO AND ENJOY AND LEAVE ME BE!" I said and pushed him out and bolted the door and cried my eyes out. I knew I was wrong and Edward wasn't at fault but I'll apologize to him later right now I just need to put myself together.

EPOV

I knew it wasn't a good idea I was a stupid going with it. Now look at the outcome she was hurting badly. I have never seen bella so weak, so vulnerable. Not even when she told me everything about the way she feels about love and hurting.

"Tan I can't do this I am going to tell bells the truth"

"C'mon Edward we have come this far, a little push and bella will be yours or else you will have to start from the scratch again! Another six months Edward can you do it? " she demanded

"Yes I can, what I can't do is see her hurting!" she didn't answer me she was looking out of the window, and then she turned and said.

"I am sorry" and came to hug me and then loosened her arms around me and whispered 'you really need this push' and kissed me before I could react there was a loud crash. Standing there was bella, who looked as if someone ran the truck over her. She quickly mumbled a 'sorry for disturbing' and ran I could kill Tanya at the moment who looked rather smug but that will have to wait until later. And I ran after my angel. It was raining outside and she was sitting on the bench shaking unbearably, totally drowned by rain.

"Bella it's not it seem like let me explain" I pleaded

"It's okay Edward you don't need to explain me anything. I don't what's got into me. I guess I am just missing my gran" I could see that she crying her eyes red. But the thing that angered me the most was even after this is how she could pretend to be nonchalant about her feeling about me. Why can't she just accept that she loves me?

"Then why did you look like some ran a truck over you when you saw me kissing Tanya?" She flinched and before she could answer I continued.

"Why did I being with Tanya bother you?"

"You don't reacted like this when Jake started dating ness did you so what's so different about me bella? Damnit tell me!"

She fell on her knees and said "I don't know!"

"Maybe because I don't like Tanya and she is not good enough for you!"

I laughed humorlessly and said "Not good enough reason bells, tell me the truth!" She just stayed silent I was angry at myself to follow the stupid plan, at her to so darn blind not to see what's in front of her and angry on everyone because I envied them. I started walking away from where she was just to avoid say something I might regret later. But as soon as I started to move she spoke.

"The day we met I felt light talking to you, I felt like I know how it feels to have someone to lean on when I am week and sad. The other time we met in amusement park my brain was shouting at me not to approach to you but I did because my heart said to do so. I did something I was always afraid to do I fell for you Edward. I was always afraid to fall but I did and to avoid the hurt I made myself ignore them but I was selfish. I wanted you to be in my life in any form I can get and that's what I did". Bella just bared her soul to me. And I could just stand there look at her like an idiot I was.

When I got some what sense back I started walk towards her and kneeled down. I cupped her face and said the only thing that came into my mind.

"Don't be afraid Bella because I'll always be here to catch you" and crashed my lips to hers.

**A/n i don't have a beta so please ignore my grammatical errors i know i suck at it :P i have added a epilogue to this one nothing big but i thought it was necessary and i didn't add it over here cz i thought the ending is perfect on those words :D **


	2. Epilogue

BPOV

"Bella stop fidgeting and let me do your make up!" Alice said somewhat irritated.

"What's the use I'll look plain next to him no matter what" I said with my shoulders hunched

"Bell-"but whatever she was going to say was cut shorted by soon to be my husband

"Alice can I have a word with bella" god he sounded furious

"Edward you are not supposed to see her before the ceremony!" Alice exclaimed but he just stared at her. And she knew she can't win this one.

"Urgh! Fine but just five minutes them I am throwing you out of here" and Alice stormed out of the room. I heard the sound Edward footsteps and then sound of door closing.

"Bella look at me" he demanded and I did.

"Do you think I am stupid, not capable of taking any right decision?" he asked seriously

"No Edward I don't you are absolutely amazing and you know that"

"Then why would you think I will tell you that you are beautiful and stunning if you are NOT. And why would I marry you if you were plain."

"Edward I-"

"Bella don't doubt my judgment I love you and YOU know it. And I don't like anyone looking down at my soon be wife" with his signature crooked grin and leaned down to kiss me. And I just nodded. And then he looked at me searching for something in my face and I guess he found it and with a last peak on my forehead he started walking towards the door but then turned and said.

"I'll meet you at the altar" with a wink and I just grinned at him and said.

"I'll be the one in white"

Being in love with Edward was wonderful at last I understood that love was not all pain, it had hurdles and by passing them you come even more close. Sadly in my story I was the hurdle but I don't regret it because that's the reason for my and Edwards understanding. I was an afraid girl but I found my prince who saved me from my sorrow and depression. Loved me like every girl just dreams about. I fell for Edward but it didn't hurt because he was there to catch me, to watch over. I had thanked Tanya uncountable times for helping me realize my love for him. But I still flinch at the memory of the kiss. Straight or not those lips just belong to me. Alice came back into the room with a smile.

"You have full access over me Alice. I want to look my best for my husband. "Alice just squealed and started her magic.

When you are in love colors are more beautiful, life has a meaning and you find a new reason everyday to fall in love with your lover in my case my Edward.

**A\n so here it is how a anti0love girl changes her view about it. When ever we say the word 'Love we end up thinking about fairy tale no hurdles and nothing just he meets her and happily ever after but that rarely happens. And when they talk about Edwards albums i favored midnight sun but mind you i absolutely and unconditionally love twilight but midnight sun does have a soul to it. The way edward describes everything is just wow and the struggle he is going through every moment to not to kill bella is just amazing :) But sadly not many have read the partial draft :( and i do hope step-myer continues it :) so what did you you guys think about it ? Now hate it or love it DO review it :) ~e.o.i**


End file.
